At present, with the rapid development of the computer graphics and image processing technology, a three-dimensional virtual environment can reproduce a realistic environment from a planar environment picture in a vivid and lively manner, which brings good visual effects and visual experiences to people, thus there is a significantly increasing trend in the demand for three-dimensional visualization technology, and therefore, the issue of how to create a required three-dimensional environment has been more and more widely focused on and researched, and has been widely applied to various industries.
Currently, a method for producing a three-dimensional virtual environment is provided in the related art, the method including: allowing a user to use a specialized three-dimensional modeling software, for example 3Dmax three-dimensional modeling software, to create a three-dimensional environment. During the implementation of the present disclosure, the inventor has found that there are at least the following problems in the related art: since it is necessary to use a specialized three-dimensional modeling software to produce a three-dimensional environment, the producer is required to be highly professional, and the production process is complicated and inefficient, only professional three-dimensional environment producers can produce the required three-dimensional environment, and the method of creating a three-dimensional virtual environment in the related art is relatively complicated, very difficult, and inefficient.